


Peacefulness Of It All:

by five-olover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Alex & Scott Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Day Off, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Large Cock, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slash, Vacation, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/five-olover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Alex & Scott are enjoying a peaceful day off, & don't have to worry about a thing, Do they enjoy it, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "The Life" series, Read my other one, & enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Alex & Scott are enjoying a peaceful day off, & don't have to worry about a thing, Do they enjoy it, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "The Life" series, Read my other one, & enjoy!!!*

 

Alex O'Loughlin woke up & stretched his muscular body out, & let out a yawn, as he was ready to start the day, He smiled, as he looking forward to doing nothing for a change, He is on a break, from his popular tv show, **_"Hawaii Five-O"_** , that he co-stars with his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend, Scott Caan, **"Life is good"** , the Aussie Actor thought to himself, as he went to get a cup of coffee, that was already set, & enjoy the view of the outside, from his & Scott's balcony.

 

He stopped at their bed, & said whispering into his ear, "I love you, Baby", he tiptoed outside on to the balcony, & sat down in his favorite chair, as he took in the scenery, He loves moments, like this, He feels more alive, as he comes face to face with nature, **"One day, I will make sure that Scott knows how much he means to me, When same-sex marriages are allowed & it passes"**, he thought to himself with a smile, as he thought of his future with his golden adonis.

 

Scott wakes up, & smiles as he watches Alex enjoy being outside, He thought to himself, **"I found my soulmate"** , The Blond slipped on some boxers, even though it's a crime for his lover to be wearing them around the house, He got himself some coffee, & joined his lover on the balcony, "Hey, Babe", he said, as he kissed the top of his head, & the handsome man replied, "Hi, Love", Then Scott joined him, by sitting in the other chair.

 

"Are you ok, O'Loughlin ?", Scott asked with concern, using Alex's nickname, Alex said with a smile, "I am just fine, Caan", Scott said, "Yes, You are", he hid his smirk, as he took a sip of coffee from his cup, & added seductively, "That was some amazing stuff last night, **_Baby_** ", The Dark-Haired Man said seductively, "You weren't so bad yourself, **_Stud_** ", & that got Scott going for the rest of the morning, at least.

 

"Since it seems that we are both off for the week, How about we make use of that comfy bed, that we purchased last weekend ?", The Blond asked with his blue eyes sparkling with mischief, Alex just chuckled, cause Scott knows how to be such a flirt, & it works on him every time, When the Aussie Actor composed himself, "I like the way you think, Scott", & they went back to their bed, & stayed there, til they were ready to get up, & start their day of fun. They fell asleep, & each said this to each other, "I love you, O'Loughlin", Alex replied back, "Right back at ya, Scotty", & they fell right into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter One:

Scott woke up first after a wonderful long sleep, & saw that it was a little bit after lunch, & he was starving, but not for food, he smiled, as he looked at his lover, **"He looks like a greek god, stretched out like that, as he sleeps"** , he thought to himself, & then he had a plan forming in his mind. He straddled Alex & went to have his fun with him.

 

He experimentally licked & teased each of his nipples, & then he went to town on them, illicting some soft groans, & moans from his hot & attractive lover, Scott took that as a sign to continue, so he licked each tattoo on his pectorals, & arms, then he licked his delcious looking abs, & made his way down, Alex said, "Oh, Scott, Please don't stop", The Blond Actor smirked, & said, "I wouldn't dream of stopping, Baby", He nipped at his hipbones, & then he took away the sheet, & was staring at the promise land.

 

He said thinking to himself, **"God, He looks so tasty, This is so wrong, but it feels so right"** , He went right for it, Alex opened his eyes wide, & cursed out exclaiming, "Holy Shit !", & thrusted into his lover's mouth. Scott was driving him to the point of orgasm, & he let it out with a growl, & Scott followed right behind him, When they composed themselves, The Aussie Actor commented with a smirk, "That is a wonderful & a hell of a way to wake up", The " ** _Mercy"_** Star said with a smile, "Well, I aim to please", Alex got his second wind,  & said with a playful growl, "I will show you, who is aiming to please, & who is gonna take it", The rest of the afternoon was spent making love.

 

When they were done, they took a shower, & washed the other off, careful of not getting going again, when they were done, Alex decided that he would cook, but first, he wants to clean the bedroom up, Scott helps & it ended up being cleaned in no time at all. Alex kissed the top of the blond's head, & said, "Come on, I am gonna make us a fabulous lunch, & I think that time outside will do us some good", Scott agreed & said, "Lead the way," & they quickly dressed & headed for the kitchen, so they can eat & have fun outside.

 

Scott was amazed at how much talent that his lover has at cooking, He tried some of the wonderful pasta & light sauce, He moaned out pleasurably, "God, Babe, This is so freaking good, I never had pasta & sauce like this before", The Dark-Haired Man said with a smile, "I am glad that you like it, Scotty, It was my mother's receipe", They spent the rest of the time eating in silence, & talking here & there about _**"Hawaii Five-O"**_ , & other projects that they are working on.

 

They decided to take Dusty & Dot, their dogs, out for a walk, & to play on their private beach property, As they were playing with their animals, They could not help, but stare at the other, when the person is not looking, Once the dogs were settled, & fed, They changed into their board shorts, & hit the waves, for some surfing, & swimming, Alex has something up his sleeve, sorta of, cause he wants to get payback on his lover for that stunt in bed. He will get his revenge, & make Scott never forgets who rules the relationship sexually. The Aussie Actor knows how to push the blond's buttons, & he will enjoy doing it, til he is satisfied.


	3. Chapter Two:

"I am gonna make you beg for my cock, _**Baby**_ , Like you never begged before, I am gonna plow into you so hard, that you will feel it for a year", He said seductively, as he undoes the string on his lover's board shorts, & Scott gulped in actual fear, cause he has no idea, what his lover is up to, but is looking forward to seeing what he has in mind.

 

Alex nibbles on a earlobe, & blows into it, It made Scott shiver, as a response to it, He lowers the blond down on the blanket, & then straddles him from the reporters, & public, that are lurking around for a story, or a picture of them, as they were trying to relax, while they are vacation, The Aussie Actor tugs on a nipple, & the **_"In To The Blue"_ ** Star gasped, & said almost pleading, & exclaiming, "More, Please more !", The **_"Five-O"_ ** Star was one not to deny his lover anything & gives him everything that he wants, & a whole lot more to boot.

 

"Come on, Come on, Open up, Babe, Let me in", Alex was saying over & over, giving his lover's asscheeks a light slap, Scott was moaning & groaning, as his lover was plowing & thrusting into him, "God, Baby, You feel so good", he panted, then he thrusted down to meet Alex's thrusts, it was like a dance, & no one was leading, plus no one even care, as long as they were in the moment, & nothing was gonna ruin it for them.

 

It wasn't til later, when they were able to move, Scott said with a smile, "You were saying I had great moves, but you were impressive, I bow down to the king of sex", Alex just chuckled, & slapped him on his arm gently, "Smartass", he said growling playfully, & they watched the sun going down. It was the most wonderful way to end the week, & evening.

 

They had round two on the beach, & they both came at the same time, as they were trying to top each other, & having fun doing it, When they were done, they dressed & headed for the house, for a shower, cause they were going out on a date, that evening, & they wanted it to be special, like the day was. When they got out of the shower, they found this on their big plasma LD screen television set.

 

It was pictures, tasteful ones of them, kissing & holding hands, as they were walking around Hawaii, & on the "Hawaii Five-O" set, the reporter, Charisma Carpenter, who broke this story, reported this about the couple. Alex & Scott were on edge, as they were watching, & hope it's something good this time.

 

 _"It looks like art intimates life, Just after one monrth of the characters Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams declared their love for each other, on the latest episode of the popular show, "Hawaii Five-O", It seems that the actors who protrays them, found true & real life love, We wished Alex O'Loughlin, & Scott Caan all of our best in the future",_ Then it switched to the next segment.

 

The Hottest Couple around were sitting there speechless, & then Alex said with a smile. "We got the best fans around us", His lover agreed, & said, "We sure do", The Dark-Haired & Good Looking Man said, as he helped Scott up, & said, "Come on, Let's finish dressing, cause we can't be late for these reservations, Scott mocked saluted, & said, "Sir, Yes, sir", He joined Alex in their spacious closet, as they were getting ready for their special night out.


	4. Chapter Three: Last Part & Epilogue:

They made it to the restaurant in plenty of time, plus there were a lot of people that are looking towards their way, & wishing them the best for their future, The Actors were grateful, & thanked them, especially when the fans let them have their privacy, so they can enjoy their night, & have fun at the same time.

 

Scott was enjoying his appetizer, & looked up, & noticed that his lover was staring at him with so much love in his eyes, "What ?", The Blond asked with a smile, Alex said smirking, "I am just enjoying the view, Mate, I am here with the hottest man of all of Oahu, My life is so complete right now", Scott choked back his emotions, & said, "Ditto for me, Babe", They held hands for a second, & shared a sweet kiss, & they went back to concentrate on eating the rest of their meals.

 

Alex was enjoying his sinful dessert, of Chocolate Layer Cake, when he lets out a gasp, He glared at his lover, who was acting all innocent, "Scott, Don't play with my dick with your foot, You know that it drives me crazy", The **_"Varisty Blues"_ ** Star said with a smirk & whispering seductively into his ear, "That's why I do it, Baby", Alex said gruffly, "Wait til we get home, I will make you pay for that", Scott said with a smile, "I think you got that backwards, You are gonna pay for it", The **_"Back-Up Plan"_ ** Star gulped in fear, & managed to calm his libido down, so he can finish his dessert, & not thinking about what is gonna happen.

 

The Couple paid for their meal, & posed with some fans of the show, & fans of **_"McDanno"_** , They were charming, & so polite, which Scott & Alex liked, They blushed, as the two actors kissed on them on the cheeks, & told them since they were so patient waiting for them, They are invited to the **_"Hawaii Five-O"_** set anytime, just drop their names, The fans thanked profusely,  & left feeling giddy, cause they had the most wonderful night of their lives, & it was all thanks to their favorite actors in the world.

 

They walked on the beach in front of the restaurant, & they were holding hands in the moonlight, which was lovely to witness, Scott said with a sigh, "I wish that this could last forever, But I know that I am only dreaming", Alex said in agreement, "Me too, But we have to report back to the set at 6:00 am sharp, Otherwise, Peter would make our lives a living hell", The Blond replied seductively & smiling, "So, Let's make the most of tonight, _**Stud**_ ", Alex pulled Scott along with him, & they hurried home, so they can ravish each other throughly through the night, til dawn.

 

They broke through the door, Scott did not stop, & closed it with his foot, They left a trail of clothes through the hallway to the bedroom, & they were not letting up on each other, Scott brought out the lube, & toys, He did make a promise, that Alex would be the one ending up paying that night, & he intends on making good on that promise, for the rest of their lives.

 

"God, You look so gorgeous & delicious, when the moonlight hits your skin," Scott breathed, as he was caressing the body in front of him, He nips & licks at it, taking his time, which makes Alex all the more frustrated, "More fucking, & less teasing", He commanded in that **_"McGarrett"_ ** voice that he uses for the show, Scott mock saluted, & said, "Yes, sir", He prepped him, & had his fun with him, which made the Aussie Actor pant, moan, & shiver.

 

The Blond Star used the toys, & had fun with the nipple clamps, especially, licking & torturing them, as they were binded through the clamps, Then he had fun with Alex's dick, & testicles, He inhaled in, & taking in Alex's musky scent. He teased the fat cockhead, & making it sensitive, along with his balls. Alex orgasmesd hard, & his lover followed right behind him, Then Alex had his fun, He worshipped Scott's cock, & teased it, to the point of sensitivity, Then he placed the small cock ring on the base on his impressive, & large cock, Then he began to tease it with his fingers & lips. "Alex......", It was the only warning that he needed, & then he commanded exclaiming, "Together !", Which they did, & it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. When they composed themselves, they did not bother with a shower, as they embraced the other, "I love you, Scotty", Alex declared, his voice was trembling a little bit, after the afterglow of their lovemaking, "I love you too, Alex", his voice was just as shaky as his, They fell asleep dreaming of their perfect future, & nights like this in them.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!!*


End file.
